All In The Name Of Love
by Carapheonix
Summary: World Champions... it all seemed so artificial... fake... it almost made him regret coming... until they arrived, and he was lost in memory. (No pairings? Slightly Angsty.)


Got the idea for this while watching "The Three Musketeers", I do not claim the scene from there that I have warppedused.

Summary: World Champions... it all seemed so artificial... fake... it almost made him regret coming... until they arrived, and he was lost in memory. (No pairings.)

* * *

**All In The Name Of Love**

Rei sighed, sitting in a corner by himself. The others were sure to come and bother him sooner or later. But he planned to stay away until he absolutely HAD to deal with them.

Kai and the Demolition Boys had yet to arrive, but every other team was there. And he could hear Tyson's...whining, from his isolated spot. Since he could make his own drinks; living near the village brewery paying off, he had about three bottles with him, filled to the brim.

He opened one and poured it into a cup, blocking out the rest of the world. He shook his head, eyes closing and a solemn look crossing his face. He then took a long swig and slowly, softly, placed the cup back on the table.

_----Scene Change----_

Kai and the others had come in a few seconds before he'd opened the bottle, and had watched him with slight consternation, so when Lee passed by, they got the Lion's attention and asked what was wrong with Rei.

He simply shrugged saying: "Rei takes his drinking very seriously." Not a single second after that, he was gone, disappearing to look for the smallest White Tiger Blader, who was currently, trying to slip something alcoholic into Tyson's drink.

They looked amongst each other before they walked over, and sat down, not minding that Kenny followed them; he had finally go together with someone, though he refused to mention who: Rei knew apparently because as soon as they sat down, he began talking about how amazing this other person was.

Rei just smiled sadly, and offered them all a drink, which they accepted with little hesitation on Kenny's part.

"A toast." He said simply, "But what shall we toast to?"

"To love?" Kenny said questioningly, met with blank faces of the D-boys and the solemn face of Rei.

"Let me tell you a story about love, Chief." Rei murmured, looking at the almost murky contents of his drink. "There once was a royal guard, who was patrolling the borders of a village after an attack."

They were all listening intently, "The guard found a woman, walking hastily away from the village and he called for her to halt." His eyes seemed distant. "She froze and turned around, and he was halted by the sheer beauty of her." He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before they opened once more.

"She decided to stay with him. Wanting to take a walk through the forest a few weeks later, they set out. They were going down a rocky hill when she slipped, and rolled down it. She had fallen unconscious by the time he got to her. But other than that she was okay.

"He was so relieved he almost didn't notice the parchment that had fallen from her boot. Curious, he picked it up and read it over, and was shocked to see that it was an order from the Emperor to assassinate the son of the village leader, who had been killed that night he met her."

He's eyes turned slightly fierce as he continued. "So he shouted for the guards, so angry he didn't even stop to think."

He laughed, the sound cold and hollow, wrench at even the Demolition Boys' hearts. "Heh... she was still confessing her undying love and devotion when they were dragging her away."

"It was only when her execution was carried out, that he realized that none of it had mattered. That he loved her anyway. Drowning in his grief, he gave up his position, took the gift given to him for her capture and death, and left the village, not even looking back. He was never seen again."

Rei dropped his glass, which he had picked up in the middle of the story. He's pupils were almost as thin as a needle. "All in the name of love."

There was silence at the table, no one wanted to say anything. But then Tyson, who apparently Kevin had succeeded in getting drunk, crashed into the table, breaking it. And when he sat up, he gave Rei a goofy grin and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Rei gave him and odd look before rolling his eyes and punching him, knocking him out. He then leaned back in his chair and let out another hollow laugh as he took another sip from the one bottle he had managed to spare.

It chilled them all to the bone.

* * *

Well? What do you think me loves? 

Should I continue or leave it where it is?

If I continue it will most likely have apairing so you'll have to vote.

Though if anyonetypes ReiMar, I won't count it. I swear, I read one the other day and it freaked me out so bad, considering that they're brother and sister.

**_ The Dark Huntress Cara _**


End file.
